stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
L for Lee x
L for Leeeee x, whose real name is Lee Carson, is a Minecraft player who was popular for appearing as one of Stampy's friends and helpers in Stampy's Lovely World, and becoming one of the most influential helpers in that series. Aside from the Lovely World, he is always playing with WeeWeeGaming and VenomousCompany on his channel, mainly on PvP maps and servers. They also had a series called Bear on the Moon, which looks like Race To The Moon. Originally, Carson was allegedly involved in controversial things which caused him to quit portraying his Minecraft character in the Lovely World. His Minecraft character continued to appear despite his absence until Episode 339. Upon his return to YouTube, he released a statement through the platform and Gyazo on 25th May 2018 where he answered long time allegations on the controversial things about him, in which he opposed them all, and leaving Stampy's Lovely World was actually his decision and not brought by the issues. Appearance Lee's Minecraft skin is currently a brown bear with a backpack, some yellow shorts and a necklace. He also wears enchanted diamond leggings and boots and additional armour depending on the occasion. Lee wears a wolf with a collar skin at some points in time, making him name Lee Mark II. He uses the Banjo skin from Banjo - Kazooie. In real life, he has short, curly hair that is blonde. On PC his skin looks exactly the same. Association with Stampy Lee has a strong association with Stampy, mainly for the Lovely World series. Aside from the Lovely World, he also appeared in numerous mini-series like SkyBlock, Treasure Run, and few Hunger Games. Stampy's Lovely World Lee Bear was already mentioned in episode 50, Animal Farm, because he was added to the Love Garden. He first appeared in episode 53, The Friendly Creeper. He helped Stampy in making new buildings and games, with a few absences at first. From episode 70 to 339 he became one of the main helpers. Since that he became the most dedicated helper, and at the same time, a best friend of Stampy. Stampy even dedicated his 300,000 subscribers special to him. He used to have a house at the village, but was then removed as part of the demolition plan for Downtown expansion. He also had 2 dogs tamed in the Lovely World, Sparky (died though) and Larry Love (current status unknown). He left the Lovely World on Episode 339. This has made an impact over the comments; reviews show sadness and missing due to his departure. Trivia *Lee was added into the Love Garden in Episode 50: Animal Farm. *Lee has his own YouTube channel, like most of Stampy's helpers. *Lee has around the same personality in real life as he does in Stampy's Lovely World. *He is 16 years old. *Lee Bear is supposedly colour (or, if you are American, color) blind (see episode 299.) *Despite being the most active helper, Lee Bear was absent from Episode 255 up to 261. This was later revealed he was kidnapped by Hit the Target. *His birthday is on February 10,1999 More Information *Lee's Youtube Channel *Lee's Twitter Category:Helpers Category:Stampy's Friends